Especiales CRUU
by MikaShier
Summary: Conjunto de capítulos especiales independientes sobre el fanfic "Cómo robar un Uke" Serie de OneShot (No es necesario leer la otra historia).
1. Capítulo 1 OS: No volverás a ser madre

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título** : Especiales Cómo robar un uke (CRUU)

 **Autor** : MikaShier

 **Personajes** **principales** : Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSS**_

 ** _No volverás a ser madre_**

El día era soleado y caluroso. Haruka moría de ganas por ir y echarse a la piscina. Pero no. Tenía que tener clases. Suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en su puño mientras intentaba recordar sobre lo que la maestra hablaba: un proyecto que abarcaría la cuarta parte de la calificación en clases de vida social.

─Bien, escojan a su pare... ─continuó la maestra.

─ ¡Yo con Nanase! ─Rin alzó la mano lo más alto que pudo. La mujer sonrió y negó suavemente.

─Sería mejor si te pusieras con una niña, Matsuoka-kun...

─No veo el problema, maestra ─exclamó Haru con indiferencia.

─Bueno, es más por en lo que consiste el proyecto que por otra cosa, niños. Es mejor que ambos busquen una niña y...

─ ¡No importa lo que sea! ─dijo Rin, restándole importancia con la mano─ Nanase y yo lo haremos juntos ─la mujer, derrotada, asintió.

─Muy bien. Entonces, todos los demás escojan también a sus parejas y acomoden las mesas de los bancos juntas. Se sentarán así por el resto de la unidad. El proyecto consiste en cuidar de un huevo como si fuese su hijo. Lo vestirán y demás, le darán un nombre y lo traerán a la escuela todos los días. Se lo turnarán, unos días lo tendrá la que hará de madre y otro el padre. Si rompen el huevo, se les restará puntos, ¿bien? Tráiganlo mañana, les pondré mi firma para que no hagan trampa ─Rin palideció y observó a Haru, quien ahora estaba sentado a su lado con su actitud indiferente.

─Quizá debimos...

─No hay muchas niñas en el salón, de todas formas ─interrumpió el pelinegro. Rin tragó grueso, algo nervioso─. No te preocupes, si quieres yo seré la mamá. Vivo más cerca, puedo llevármelo a casa por más tiempo.

─Bueno ─susurró el pelirrojo, un poco contrariado.

Ese día, Rin fue a casa de Haruka después de ir al club de natación. Caminaba tranquilamente detrás del pelinegro, tendrían que pasar por una tienda para comprar huevo, pues Haru decía que en su casa no tenían. El pelirrojo entrelazó su brazo con el contrario y sonrió ampliamente.

─ ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? ─preguntó alegre. El otro niño se encogió de hombros, con una expresión imperturbable.

─Agua.

─ ¿¡Eh!? ¡Debes estar bromeando! ─Rin lo observó, incrédulo. El pelinegro sonrió sutilmente.

─ ¿Tiene algo de malo?

─ ¡Los niños no se llaman agua!

─Entonces, ¿cómo quieres llamarlo? ─entraron a una tienda y buscaron huevos por los pasillos. Haru tomó uno y caminó junto a Rin hacia la caja de pago.

─Primero, ¿qué va a ser? Si es niña, llamémosla Akane o... ¡Mitzuki!

─Mitzuki significa agua... Me gusta.

─ ¡Entonces será niña! ─Haru asintió, contagiándose un poco de la emoción de su amigo, aunque sin demostrarlo.

─Le haremos un vestidito con una de las blusas de mamá ─añadió mientras entregaba los yenes a la chica de la caja─. Gracias.

─Tu le dibujas la cara y yo le hago el vestido, ¿bien? ─Haru asintió─ ¡Bien!

─ ¿Te quedas a dormir? ─Rin lo observó, ilusionado.

─ ¿¡De verdad!?

─Sí.

─ ¡Claro! ¡Pero me prestas tu teléfono para avisarle a la abuela!

─Sip.

Caminaron entre pláticas el resto del trayecto hacia la casa de Haru. Makoto no los acompañaba, pues había tenido que ir a casa de su pareja.

─ ¡Estoy en casa! ─gritó Rin en cuanto entró al hogar de Haru. El pelinegro sonrió mientras se quitaba los zapatos, al igual que el ojicarmín.

─No hay nadie, Rinrin ─el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada y corrió a la sala. Había estado ahí solo una vez y de eso hacía semanas, pero la recordaba perfectamente.

─Tomaré el teléfono, Haru-chan... ─el menor tomó el aparato y llamó a su abuela. Después de una larga plática, prometiendo que se portaría bien, por fin colgó─ ¿Cuándo llega tu mamá?

─Casi a media noche, ¿por qué?

─ ¿Qué cenaremos entonces? ─el pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por Rin.

─Sé preparar caballa ─murmuró. Tomó una silla y la arrastró frente a la lava vasijas para treparse en ella y abrir los gabinetes─. Hay ramen instantáneo, una máquina para hacer arroz y una caja de galletas. Ah, unas frituras de caballa también.

─ ¿Eso existe? ─el pelirrojo se subió a la silla, empujando suavemente a Haru, aunque sin tumbarlo.

─Sí. Se está apretado, Rin. Bájate.

─Nop. Quiero galletas y papitas... Y ramen instantáneo. Y no estaría mal probar...

─Las papitas son mías ─Haru tomó las frituras y las escondió bajo su camisa. Puso lo demás en la encimera y saltó de la silla. Rin tomó las galletas y se dejó caer sentado.

─Egoísta. Envidioso.

─Tragón.

─Niño caballa.

─Eso no me ofende, cara de niña ─Rin abrió los brazos y gritó.

─ ¡No soy una chica!

Haru, divertido, se limitó a preparar caballa y comer papitas mientras Rin calentaba el agua para el ramen. Media hora después, ambos estaban sentados ante la mesita comiendo lo preparado y hablando sobre como querían que fuese la pequeña Mitzuki.

─Sus ojos deben ser rojos, como los tuyos ─Rin ladeó la cabeza, pensativo─. Son lindos.

─Ah ─murmuró algo sonrojado. Carraspeó y asintió─. Entonces tendrá cabello negro. Porque el tuyo es bonito.

─Bueno... Pero, ¿cómo le ponemos cabello?

─Mi abuela tiene algo de estambre negro en casa...

─ ¿Esa cosa que parece hilo peludo?

─ ¡Sip!

─Creo que mamá también tiene. Iré por una de sus blusas y a buscarlo ─musitó levantándose y corriendo escaleras arriba. Rin se quedó, tomando el huevito entre sus manos y sonriendo: sería un proyecto divertido.

Cuando Haru volvió, terminaron la comida y lavaron los platos con rapidez. Eran las nueve menos diez cuando se pusieron manos a la obra. Rin tarareaba mientras hacía un pequeño vestido y Haru sostenía los pinceles que su madre le había regalado y pintaba la cara del huevito minuciosamente. Pronto, el pequeño cascarón blanco estaba pintado y vestido. Entonces los menores empezaron a construir una cunita con las cajas del ramen que habían usado.

Era una noche que Rin no podía olvidar.

Pero, semanas después, el malvado Haru echó todo su trabajo a la basura. Estaban en la clase, con el huevito entre ellos y hacían el trabajo encargado por la maestra. En un movimiento mal calculado, Haruka había estirado el brazo para robar el borrador de Rin y había empujado la cunita accidentalmente. La pequeña Mitzuki se estrelló contra el suelo, derramando el líquido espeso que contenía en su interior. Rin se agachó con rapidez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

─ Mataste a Mitzuki ─dijo antes de echarse a llorar. Haru, a quien la muerte del huevito no afectaba demasiado, se agachó frente a Rin y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

─Calma, calma...

─Pero... Murió ─El pelinegro lo abrazó, consolándolo─. Está muerta y... era nuestra hija... tan bonita...

─Lo siento, Rin... De verdad... Ya no llores...

─ ¿Qué sucede, niños? ─la maestra, parada frente a ellos observó el desastre del piso y suspiró.

─Mitzuki murió, maestra ─lloriqueó Rin. La mujer se inclinó frente a él y limpió sus lágrimas.

─Tranquilo, Matsuoka-kun... Escucha... Los dejaré tener otro huevito, sólo porque sé que estaban tomándose el trabajo enserio, ¿bien? ─Rin asintió, aunque solo quería llorar─ Mitzuki cero punto dos, ¿les parece?

─ ¡Mitzuki era única! ─chilló el pelirrojo. Haru lo abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la espalda, calmándolo. Miró con seriedad a la mujer y murmuró.

─Ya lo convenceré, Maestra. Gracias ─la mayor asintió y se alejó lentamente, algo extrañada─. Rin, cálmate, ¿sí? Tendremos más hijos, si quieres.

─Pero yo seré la mamá de todos ─murmuró, abrazándose a Haru con fuerza─. Tú no sabes ser mamá.

─Sí, tu vas a ser la mamá de mis hijos ─contestó el pelinegro.

La maestra sonrió, un poco contrariada. Esos niños parecían no entenderlo. Pero estaba bien, porque todos tenían sus propios gustos.

Incluso si uno quería ser la madre de los hijos del otro.

 ** _SSSSSSSSS_**

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 _Espero les haya gustado... ¡Gracias por todos sus reviwes en la otra historia! Pueden hacer sus peticiones sobre los próximos capítulos (Debe ser, estrictamente, algo que se haya mencionado en la otra historia. Por ejemplo: Quieren la cita completa HaruRin que se menciona en el capítulo 7, cosa que ya me pidieron:P)_

 _Pueden hacer sus peticiones aquí (preferentemente) o en la otra historia (preferentemente no xD pero da igual) y yo consideraré si tengo algo que escribir respecto a ello._

 _¡Espero que dejen su opinión! Nos vemos._

 _PD: Esta historia no tiene fecha específica de actualización. Si sibo otro capítulo, lo mencionaría en las notas de la otra historia._

 _Chao._


	2. Capítulo 2 OS: Un día en el acuario

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Especiales Cómo robar un uke (CRUU)

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _Del capítulo siete de Cómo robar un Uke_

 **Un día en el acuario**

Si bien era cierto que existían siete maravillas en el mundo, ese lugar debía ser una de ellas. La iluminación reflejaba en las grandes paredes de cristal grueso y transparente que contenían miles de peces de todos los colores, reflejando a su vez la luz de un color azulado, que le daba un aspecto diferente al acuario. Sin embargo, lucía tan hermoso que Rin se quedó sin palabras. Y para alguien que la mayoría del tiempo hablaba por los codos, eso era mucho.

No era como si nunca hubiese ido a un acuario, pero se sentía como si así fuese. La estructura debía estar violando algunas leyes de la física, pues arcos de cristal que eran utilizados como tanque también rodeaban las entradas de diferentes secciones. Así que sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo también había agua y peces.

─Anda, ya paga ─Exigió el pelirrojo, impaciente por salir de la fila y vagar libremente por el lugar, que destilaba una luz azulada. Haru sonrió y comenzó a sacar el dinero con más lentitud, obteniendo una mirada divertida de la encargada─. Eres tan lento ─se burló desesperado, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro contrario. La respiración del pelinegro se cortó momentáneamente, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. Rin acomodó su barbilla y miró el dinero─. Ya está, solo dáselo ─Haru obedeció. La chica tras el mostrador, un poco apenada por la escena, contó el dinero con rapidez y entregó las entradas.

─Disfruten el paseo. En el restaurante del jardín interno hay un descuento de pareja en platillos dobles─ Haru sonrió internamente, qué conveniente.

─No somos pareja ─Rin, sonrojado, se alejó del pelinegro y lo señaló─. Él está disponible.

─Gracias ─masculló Haru, tomando al pelirrojo por el codo y jalándolo tras de sí, dejando un poco confundida a la empleada─. Hablaste de más, idiota.

─Pero... Estaba nervioso. Lo siento ─dijo apenas, consciente de lo ridículo que había sonado.

En realidad, a Rin lo tenía sin cuidado la pequeña burla que la supervisora había hecho cuando Haru estaba pagando. Era consciente de que ambos, la mujer y el pelinegro, estaban divirtiéndose a costa de su propio entusiasmo. Pero, ¿y qué? Estaba en el mejor acuario del mundo.

─Bien, pero vas a tener que tomar mi mano ─exclamó de pronto Haruka, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Eh? Eso es estúpido, Nanase ─respondió torciendo el gesto. El aludido se encogió de hombros, deteniéndose en uno de los estanques y observando un pez que nadaba cerca del cristal─. Tengo novio...

─Vaya, eso también es estúpido ─Rin no contestó, él también lo había pensado: había sonado ridículo─. De todas formas, tengo hambre y tendré que pagar por dos comidas, así que quiero ese descuento.

─No tengo que comer, Haru.

─Quiero el descuento, así que limítate a tomar mi mano ─el pelirrojo masculló en voz baja mientras entrelazaba sus manos

─ _Vete al infierno._

─No me maldigas en inglés.

─Tú no me mandas, ¿sabes?

─El insulto no cuenta si no lo entiendo, ¿sabes? ─Rin chistó y miró el acuario.

─Esto es tan romántico ─musitó suspirando. Haru bajó la barbilla y apretó los ojos con fuerza. "Vamos, Rin. No lo digas" rogó en su interior─. Ojalá Sousuke hubiese venido ta... ¡Ow! ¿¡Por qué me pellizcas, imbécil!?

─No digas su asqueroso nombre ─no permitió que el pelirrojo se defendiera, lo jaló con fuerza y lo arrastró por el largo pasillo rodeado de agua.

No era que el hecho en sí le molestase, es decir... No significaba nada para él, ¿no? En realidad lo que estaba irritándolo era que no le molestase ir de la mano con Haruka. Rin adoraba a Sousuke. Pero el pelinegro tenía razón: él pagaría por todo, así que como mínimo debía obedecer. Aún si lo que Haru estaba pidiendo atentaba peligrosamente contra su dignidad y orgullo como hombre.

Pero debía olvidar y disfrutar.

Haru no podía sentirse más satisfecho. El chico del cual estaba enamorado disfrutaba a sus amplias del paseo. Él mismo estaba disfrutándolo. No podía pedir más. Bueno, podía pedir que su amor fuera correspondido, pero por ahora estaba bien así.

El pelirrojo observaba con emoción a un tiburón nadando sobre él. El pelinegro sonrió internamente. Sí, a su "aún no chico" le encantaban aquellos peligrosos depredadores.

Amaba el perfil de Rin. Desde la manera en que su cabello le caía por la frente y por los costados, pasando por sus ojos tan brillantes como el rubí, una nariz respingada que moría por besar, unos labios delgados que anhelaba, unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, hasta la forma en que su barbilla daba lugar a su largo cuello.

Sin poder evitarlo, Haru se acercó y le besó la sien. Rin cerró el ojo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Haru besaba aquella parte de su cabeza, tomándose su tiempo.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─masculló el menor, dispuesto a discutir con Haruka sobre las relaciones íntimas fuera de la amistad, de las cuales carecían, y el espacio personal.

─Eres muy lindo ─murmuró. Rin se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

─Ya. No lo repitas.

Durante el recorrido fueron llevados a un escenario al aire libre. Un show de delfines. Haru se veía tan emocionado, aunque su rostro era el mismo de siempre, que Rin tuvo que contagiarse de esa felicidad. Ambos observaron con admiración. Pero, mientras escuchaban los silbidos y aplausos, mientras el aura de emoción de todos los presentes invadía el lugar, el pelinegro no pudo evitar suspirar.

Ojalá esa fuera una cita real.

SSSSS

Bien, Haru tenía ganas de besarlo. La emoción en los ojos del pelirrojo lo tenía embelesado. Casi no había prestado atención a los animales acuáticos, desde que se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que Rin podía verse siendo besado por el delfín del show. Esos quinientos yenes habían valido la pena y ahora una foto de la cual Rin desconocía la existencia descansaba en su cartera. Con sus ojos azules clavados en los labios inquietos de su amigo, Haru pensó que definitivamente prefería estudiar a esa criatura rojiza que se aferraba de su mano con fuerza mientras sonreía y señalaba uno de los peces tras el cristal. Se preguntaba si en verdad estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Quizá no, pues estaba demasiado emocionado. Casi lo podía ver con una linda colita de perro meneándose detrás de él. Sonrió, guardando la imagen mental.

Tal vez fuera mejor una cola de gato.

─Haru, Haru... Mira, ese es un Koi... En el cartel dice que... ─ Sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo no había dejado de correr, su mente volvió a conectarse, permitiéndole escuchar la dulce voz llena de curiosidad de Rin mientras señalaba un pez de colores─ El Koi es de la era de yayoi, ¿lo sabías? Dice que son originalmente de China, pero se importó a todo el mundo y es conocido como Carpa China. Es bastante bonito, ¿no? Venden muchos de estos en los festivales, creo. O unos muy parecidos, si no es así... ¿Se comerá?

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ─Rin lo miró incrédulo y pegó un dedo en el cristal. Que los dioses le dieran paciencia, ¡acababa de decírselo!

─Esto es un letrero informativo, grandísimo idiota.

─Ah... ─Un chico de su edad con una pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado, rió discretamente mientras Haru se sonrojaba. El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió a los desconocidos.

─No se preocupen, no es tan estúpido normalmente ─La niña sonrió.

─Mi hermano también es estúpido cuando está con su novia ─declaró la pequeña. Rin rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Bueno, los bonitos atontamos a la gente ─dijo estando de acuerdo.

─Oye, eso no es algo que se le dice a cualquiera ─murmuró el otro, regañando a su hermana, era bastante lindo, en opinión de Rin. Su cabello era de un rubio brillante y lo llevaba lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirse las orejas. Sus ojos eran verdes. En cambio, su hermana los tenía grises─. Lamentamos esto. No queríamos que nos escuchara burlándonos de su pareja ─le comentó al pelirrojo. Haru asintió de mala gana.

─Da igual. Vámonos Rin, tengo hambre ─el pelinegro sostuvo el brazo del contrario y lo jaló mientras éste se despedía de la niñita.

─ De verdad, Haru, ¿en qué estás pensando? Has estado muy distante. Creo que ni siquiera prestaste atención al rededor.

─Nada. Vamos a comer ahora, Rin.

─Pero... Haru, no seas así. Estás preocupándome en verdad...

─Es solo que... Me dan ganas de entrar a los estanques ─el pelirrojo sonrió, satisfecho.

─Sí, debí imaginarlo.

A Haruka le hubiera parecido bueno el responder con la verdad, "estaba pensando en ti, Rin, y en lo mucho que quiero besarte", pero la voz del pelirrojo diciendo "tengo novio" calaba en su mente. Suspiró en voz baja y caminó hacia el jardín interno, con Rin siguiéndole el paso.

El pelirrojo no se atrevía a decir nada. Haru lo jalaba con fuerza e incluso había estado a punto de tropezar varias veces. Bueno, sí, había estado hablando de más e incluso había insinuado que su apariencia lo embobaba, así que no tenía derecho a quejarse.

─Vas a tener que besarme, para demostrar que somos pareja ─Rin se detuvo en seco. Haru no se atrevió a mirarlo, estaba sonrojado ligeramente.

─Debes estar bromeando.

─Me lo debes, por avergonzarme así ─el pelirrojo negó.

─ ¡No me agradan tus bromas!

─ ¿Piensas que nos creerán sin una demostración? Somos dos hombres.

─No tengo que comer... No necesitas un descuento...

─Quiero un descuento. Y no te dejaría sin comer. Sólo obedéceme.

─No ─Rin se tapó el rostro en un gesto desesperado mientras sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas─. Además... Se supone que buscaríamos a tu pareja...

─Y tú te has limitado a pegarte a todos los estanques. Me debes esto, solo una vez, Rin.

─Sousuke...

─Dejaré que me golpee si es necesario ─musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

─No quiero que te golpee ─Haru lo observó y quitó las manos de su rostro. Rin tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas completamente rojas. Haru guardó esa imagen en su mente, mientras sentía la sangre hervir en su interior.

─Bien, bien. Veamos que nos dicen.

Según una de las empleadas, el descuento funcionaba de la siguiente manera: Si venías con tu pareja, debías sentarte en una de las mesas adornadas con corazones y el descuento te sería ofrecido. Haruka y Rin hicieron lo indicado, a pesar de que el último deseaba que la tierra lo tragase.

─ ¿Sus parejas? ─musitó uno de los meseros. Haru señaló a Rin.

─Él es mi novia ─el pelirrojo lo golpeó.

─ ¡No soy una chica! Y en todo caso, la novia eres tú ─gritó en un susurro. El mesero enarcó una ceja.

─ ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Si sus parejas no vienen, entonces debo pedirles que vayan a otra de las mesas.

─Somos pareja ─Haru lo observó con indiferencia.

─ ¿Puede demostrarlo? ─retó el mesero.

─Claro, aunque es molesto que sea tan morboso ─el pelinegro tomó a Rin por las mejillas, quien se sonrojó completamente y siguió con el juego, pese a que quería apartar a Haru de un manotazo.

─ ¿Está bromeando? Esos dos han estado de melosos durante todo el recorrido. Mi hermanita esta traumada ─interrumpió una voz. Haru nunca había odiado tanto a un desconocido.

─ ¡Él pone una cara de estúpido cuando ve a el rojo! ─Rin entrecerró los ojos, ¿enserio lo llamaron "el rojo"?

─Disculpe las molestias ─irrumpió otra voz, una chica con el mismo uniforme de mesero observó al chico que los atendía─. La gerente dice que les des el descuento, ¿bien? Ahora, sé amable.

─ ¿Quieren sentarse aquí? ─preguntó Rin, sonriendo. El chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a él, junto con su hermana. La orden fue tomada y el mesero se fue avergonzado. A Haru ya no le hervía la sangre por Rin. Ahora estaba enojado, ¿enserio ese pelirrojo tenía que arruinar todos sus movimientos?

─Son gay ─dijo la niña. Rin asintió enérgicamente.

─ ¿Les molesta?

─No, en realidad. Mi novia es... algo así como una fanática histérica de lo homosexual. Y a mí no me afecta quién le guste a quién. Aunque nunca había visto una pareja como ustedes. Son entretenidos, ¿estaban en una cita?

─No ─contestó Rin. Haru miró hacia otra parte.

─Vaya ─dijo el desconocido, mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida y repentinas ganas de picarlo─ ¿Y tú estabas en una cita?

─Cállate.

─A él le gusta el rojo, ¿verdad, hermano? ─Rin la fulminó con la mirada.

─Matsuoka Rin. No el rojo, niñita ─la pequeña arrugó la nariz.

─Ryou Rin. Te llamas como yo, ¿eres niña también? ─Haru rió suavemente mientras las mejillas del pelirrojo volvían a sonrojarse por enésima vez.

─ ¿Eres niña, Rinrin? No me enteré.

─ ¡Cállate, Haruka! ─la sonrisa del aludido se borró.

─No me llames por mi nombre completo.

─No me llames Rinrin.

─Rin-chan.

─Haru-chan.

─Hermano, creo que son idiotas ─el chico asintió.

─Bastante idiotas ─le tapó los ojos y la pegó a él─. No los mires, puede ser contagioso.

─De todas maneras, eres como una chica, Rin.

─Que no.

─Sí.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que la comida llegó, e incluso durante el tiempo en que comían, seguían peleando por cualquier cosa. Haru sentía una gran alegría en su pecho. Le gustaba el rostro enojado del pelirrojo y la necedad con la que defendía sus puntos de vista. La ternura con la que miraba a la niña frente a él mientras discutía con ella también y la risa que soltaba cuando el desconocido insultaba al mismo pelinegro. A Haru no le afectaba que aquél chico estuviese molestándolo por haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Siempre y cuando Rin tuviera esa mirada divertida en su rostro, Haru soportaría cualquier burla dirigida a su persona, todo si era por ese pelirrojo.

Pronto, el acuario tuvo que cerrar sus puertas, por lo que Haru decidió que el menor lo acompañaría a su hogar, y así se hizo. No era muy tarde. De hecho, apenas eran las siete, por lo que Rin no tenía razón para negarse.

Una vez en casa de Nanase, el pelirrojo se quitó los zapatos y sonrió melancólico. No le gustaba la soledad que emanaba la casa de su amigo. Suspiró y, con una mano en el cuello gritó.

─ ¡Estoy en casa! ─Haru sonrió levemente.

─Bienvenido ─susurró para sí mismo mientras observaba al contrario adentrarse en su hogar.

─Me parece que el frío comienza a pegar ─exclamo Matsuoka mientras observaba por la puerta de cristal de la sala de Haruka. El pelinegro asintió.

─ ¿Tienes frío?

─Un poco. Pero bueno, eso me pasa por querer estar a la moda. Demonios, si hasta era un día caliente... Es culpa de tu casa. Si hubiese más muebles, de seguro el frío se impregnaría a ellos y no a mí.

─No tiene sentido.

─Al igual que tu caballa ─Haru rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

─Te prestaré una sudadera. Ya vuelvo.

─No es... ─comenzó, pero el pelinegro ya se había ido─ Necesario... Que va. Idiota.

Haru buscó en sus cajones rápidamente, sacando una sudadera holgada que solía usar en tiempo de frío. Sonrió en su interior. Enserio que Rin era especial. No hacía mucho frío, pero él estaba a punto de temblar. Se dirigió al antiguo cuarto de sus padres y abrió las puertas dónde solían guardar futones extras, luego bajó para lanzarle a Rin la sudadera, quien no dudó en vestirla.

─Hay un kotatsu eléctrico arriba... ─el ojicarmín bufó.

─No exageres...

─ ¿Entonces no lo quieres? ─Haru se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina. El menor lo observó, chistando mientras se acariciaba el brazo.

─Te ayudaré a bajarlo.

Y en cuanto Haru terminó de armarlo y conectarlo a la corriente, Rin se metió bajo él, soltando un suspiro al sentir el calor.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos con diversión disimulada y sin expresión en su rostro. El dueño de los ojos rubíes siempre sería así, amaba el calor. Es decir... Era el tipo de personas que en invierno usaba chaquetas reales, de esas calientes y enormes. Incluso, si lo pensaba bien, caía en cuenta de que Rin usaba chaquetas y sudaderas cada que podía.

Caminó a la cocina y sacó la caballa. Haría algo de miso, pues en el restaurante del acuario no habían comido casi nada gracias a que el descuento se aplicaba en un platillo doble que en realidad parecía hecho para personas con una dieta estricta. Y bueno, Rin no había podido evitar compartirle un poco a la otra Rin después de que la pequeña mencionase que amaba aquella comida.

Así que, cuando terminó y regresó a la sala, puso dos platos llenos de miso recién preparado en la mesa y observó a Rin. Estaba acostado, con el cuerpo metido bajo el kotatsu hasta el tórax. La comisura de los labios del pelinegro tembló. Le daban ganas de reírse del contrario.

Puso las rodillas en el piso, a su lado, y se inclinó hacia adelante. Besó su mejilla suavemente, el lóbulo de su oreja, su sien y su frente. Rin se removió.

─Mamá... ─susurró. Haru se sonrojó. Eso había sido... tierno. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que pensase que era su madre. Besó su nariz con cariño.

─Te amo, Rin ─musitó en voz baja, acariciándole la mejilla. Se acercó de nuevo y besó sus labios con suavidad, obteniendo un murmullo del pelirrojo. El mayor se levantó y fue a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa. Respiró hondo, invitando a su rubor a marcharse. Carraspeó un poco antes de decir en alto─. Rin, despierta.

─No ─masculló el otro sin estar consciente del todo. Haru lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. Rin atinó a encogerse más─. Nadamos otro día, Haru.

─No, vamos a cenar.

─No... ─escupió, un poco más despierto─ Hiciste caballa... La huelo...

─Es carne. Hamburguesa. La hice para ti ─el contrario abrió un ojo con lentitud. Se levantó, acomodándose y pateando a Haruka en el proceso, a propósito, y observó el plato. El pelinegro casi lo escuchaba gruñir.

─Esto no es hamburguesa.

─No. La caballa es la mejor.

Rin decidió que debía fastidiar a Haru tanto como él lo había fastidiado. Lo empujó con el pie por debajo del kotatsu en varias ocasiones, haciendo que la comida cayese de sus palillos.

Pero el pelirrojo debía admitir que le encantaba el miso de Haru. Cuando decidió que, por la cara de frustración del contrario, debía parar de molestar, se dedicó a degustar aquél pedazo de gloria que había en su plato.

Cuando Rin tuvo que irse, Haru lo tomó por la cintura, sorprendiéndolo. Le besó el pómulo de la mejilla, con cariño. El pelirrojo, sin salir de su asombro, caminó fuera de la casa de Haruka y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Haru se dejó caer en la cama y soltó el aire retenido. Lo amaba. Aunque eso estuviese matándolo un poco más cada vez.

 ** _*KOTATSU: Mesa japonesa con calentador integrado en la parte inferior. Está cubierta por un futón ligero que va por debajo de la tabla superior, de manera que la parte de abajo puede calentarse._**

 ** _NOTAS DE AUTOR:_**

Bueno, ¡Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews. Tomo en cuenta las peticiones que comentan o me envían por mensaje:P El próximo capítulo de ésta serie de Shots va a ser: La declaración de Sousuke. No sé cuando la publicaré, lo anunciaré en el capítulo de Cómo robar un Uke. Bueno, sigan haciendo sus peticiones y opinando acerca de la historia! Muchas gracias!


	3. Capítulo 3 OS: La declaración

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Especiales Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Yamazaki Sousuke;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **La declaración**

Radiante.

Era la palabra que describía el día a la perfección. El sol estaba en tal punto que la sombra de los árboles abarcaba gran espacio, además de que el aire era frío y por ende no hacía calor. Algunas nubes surcaban por el brillante cielo azul, era una vista perfecta.

Casi era imposible que una tormenta estuviera programada para más tarde.

Sousuke se encontraba bajo uno de los árboles de la colina que llevaba al río, unos kilómetros al sur del puente que llevaba a casa de Nanase, pero cerca de donde él y Rin solían vivir. Bueno, sus familias aún vivían ahí.

Una canasta descansaba escondida estratégicamente en la parte de donde las ramas emergían del tronco. Sousuke golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el árbol. Estaba nervioso, eso rayaba lo cursi y lo romanticón colegial. Sin embargo... Esperaba que le gustase.

─ ¡Sou-chan! ─gritó alguien en su oído. Reconoció la voz de inmediato y sonrió. Esa sonrisa llena de amor y alegría que solo podía dedicarle a Rin.

─Rinrin... Viniste.

─No me digas Rinrin. Es exclusivo de la abuela ─reclamó el pelirrojo mientras se recargaba en el árbol─ ¿Sabes? Considero estúpido que no me hayas esperado. Vivimos juntos, en Samezuka.

─Bueno... Tú tardas mucho arreglándote ─el ojicarmín frunció el ceño─. Pero está bien, porque te preparé algo.

─Estás muy extraño, Sou... Pareces... No lo sé, diferente... ¿Dónde está tu actitud matona? ─se burló Rin con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro no contestó. Ni él sabía por qué actuaba como un novio enamorado del amor. Bajó la canasta, observando cómo los ojos del menor brillaban.

─ ¿¡Un picnic!? ─exclamó sonriendo─ Va perfecto, muero de hambre.

Sousuke se mordió la mejilla interior. Bien, le había gustado la idea de un picnic. Ahora faltaba lo demás.

No llevó manta alguna, no la necesitaban. Se sentaron en el pasto, con la cesta frente a ellos, y sacó cada quien lo que comería. Para Rin, una especie de emparedado de carne roja. Para Sousuke uno con menos carne. Una lata de soda para cada uno y un lindo obsequio escondido en el fondo del canasto para Rin.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar sobre el régimen de natación que había impuesto el día anterior. Al parecer, era algo duro, pero no imposible y sobre todo había resultado eficiente, pues al los chicos se habían acostumbrado rápido a el calentamiento y ejercicios anteriores a la natación. Sousuke se mostraba interesado, prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de su mejor amigo, aunque también le gustaba ver sus labios moviéndose. De pronto, un suspiro salió de boca de Rin. El pelinegro lo sintió, venía la misma bronca que le había dado el ojicarmín cada viernes.

─Lo entenderías mejor si hubieras estado ahí ayer ─exclamó Rin, observando al pelinegro de reojo─. Te vas todos los jueves al salir de la escuela y...

─Vamos, Rin. Ya hablamos de eso. No tienes que... ─explicaba Sousuke mientras observaba su soda con desinterés.

─ ¿Cómo demonios quieres que no me preocupe? ─El pelirrojo enfrentó al mayor, fulminándolo con la mirada, soltó el aire que había en sus pulmones y se inclinó hacia atrás hasta sostenerse con sus codos─ Eres un idiota. Sólo deberías decírmelo y ya.

─No es nada que quieras saber.

─ ¿Ah? No te compliques. Solo dímelo ─observó a Sousuke atentamente. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón mientras un sentimiento pesado se alojaba en su pecho─. Es... ¿Acaso tienes una novia y no quieres decírmelo?

─ ¡No, Rin! ─el nudo en el pecho del pelirrojo se agrandó.

─ ¿Te gusta alguna chica y vas a verla los jueves? Por... ¿Por qué no me dirías algo así? ─se irguió en su lugar y suspiró─ No es que me moleste...

El tono que Rin estaba empleando le daba esperanzas a su mejor amigo. Era claro que al pelirrojo estaba molestándole el solo hecho de que pudiese tener una pareja. O de que estuviese enamorado a tal punto de largarse los jueves después de clases. El pelinegro se armó de valor y se giró un poco, lo suficiente para tomar a su mejor amigo por los hombros y mirar aquellos ojos rubíes fijamente.

─No podría salir con alguien más, porque me gustas tú.

Aquél nudo que antes Rin había tenido en el pecho se deformó hasta convertirse en una cálida sensación. Clavó la vista en los ojos cian frente a él, perdiéndose en la determinación y el cariño que podía ver en ellos. Le gustaba a Sousuke.

¡Le gustaba a Sousuke!

Su corazón se aceleró, más de lo que ya estaba, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rosado. Los nervios subieron a tope, haciéndolo desviar la mirada, aunque realmente quería seguir viendo los ojos de su mejor amigo. Le encantaban. Pero claro, no planeaba decirlo.

─Tú también me gustas.

La felicidad que invadió a Sousuke en ese momento fue inmensa. Soltó el aire que retenía y sonrió, sus mejillas tomando un imperceptible sonrojo.

¡Le gustaba a Rin!

Y fue aquella felicidad la que le permitió inclinarse hacia adelante, tomando a Rin por sorpresa mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y juntaba sus labios.

El menor sonrió en medio de aquél beso. Mientras Sousuke sacaba aquella cosa que había comprado para él y se la ponía en la mano, un dije de un tiburón -aunque en realidad era un delfín- que Rin llevaría colgado en su celular desde ese día.

No sabía cuando había comenzado a gustarle Sousuke, pero se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando un vacío le invadía cada jueves ante la ausencia del ojician y la probabilidad de que éste estuviera con otra persona.

Sentía que el lugar era perfecto, pues a ambos les traía buenos recuerdos. Solía ser el lugar donde jugaban solos. Aunque Gou solía pegárseles de vez en cuando.

Incluso había sido el lugar en donde habían dado su primer beso, aunque era un tema demasiado vergonzoso para contarlo.

Había sido un día en que ambos estaban jugando en la parte de la colina que estaba menos inclinada. Se pasaban la pelota el uno al otro, realmente metidos en su papel mientras jugaban futbol, donde las porterías eran cuatro latas, dos de lado del mayor y las otras del menor. Gou tenía cinco años, así que su hermano no le permitió jugar, pues ellos solían patearse unos a otros accidentalmente y Rin no quería que algo le pasase a su linda hermana, era por ello que se encontraba sentada en el pasto, con su tiara favorita en la cabeza y una muñeca de alguna princesa.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba triste, pues le tocaba lo mejor. Su nivel de competitividad era tal que habían propuesto que el perdedor recibiría un castigo de la niña que, al ser menor, solía poner retos ridículos. Rin había besado un sapo una vez. Y Sousuke había tenido que probar de su pastel de lodo.

Rin corría con la pelota y una sonrisa de victoria estaba plasmada en su rostro, pues Sousuke corría detrás. Con una patada, aquella pelota fue lanzada hacia adelante, pasando entre las latas y estableciendo a Rin como el ganador de aquella partida supuestamente amistosa. Lanzó el puño al aire, gritando con felicidad mientras su hermana aplaudía. Corrió hacia ella y la cargó, comenzando a dar vueltas.

─Sousuke perdedor ─musitó el pelirrojo. Gou asintió, riendo ante las vueltas que daba su hermano con ella en brazos.

─ ¡Sousuke perdedor! ─exclamó la chica.

─ ¡Rin, no le enseñes a insultarme! ─el chico se encogió de hombros.

─Pero si ella ya sabía insultarte. No es tan pequeña ─explicó el aludido, deteniéndose y mirando a su hermana─. Bueno, es muy bajita, pero es más inteligente que tú ─la bajó y despeinó su cabello.

─Cállate, Rin. Anda, Gou, ponme un castigo.

─Que no sea muy duro, hermanita. Sousuke podría llorar.

─Mentira. Cumpliré con lo que sea que me pongas ─la niña asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en algo que ella quería. Sonrió ampliamente.

─ ¡Un beso de princesa! ─Exclamó entusiasmada─ Yo quiero un beso de princesa.

─Bien ─el chico asintió─. No es nada ─se acercó a la menor, quien alzó los brazos, dispuesta a recibirlo.

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso eres un idiota!? ─Rin empujó al pelinegro, levemente alterado.

─ ¡Le diré a mamá que estás diciendo groserías!

─ ¡No vas a besar a mi hermana! ─se giró a la niña y la señaló─ ¡Y tú no vas a besar a mi mejor amigo!

─Entonces que te bese a ti ─Gou se cruzó de brazos─. Yo quiero ver un beso de princesa real.

─Mejor pide otra cosa, Gou ─suplicó Rin.

─Vamos, no llores. Es solo un beso ─se burló Sousuke. El pelirrojo, molesto, chistó.

─Está bien... ¿Como dem...? ─la mirada acusadora de su hermana lo detuvo─ ¿Como es un beso de princesa?

─ ¡Oh! Sousuke-kun tiene que cargar a mi hermano por aquí ─señaló su cintura con una sonrisa─. Y hermano tiene que abrazarle el cuello y levantar el pie hacia atrás. Y deben sonreír, para que sea lindo. Ah, ah ─se quitó la tiara que llevaba y corrió hasta su hermano, obligándolo a ponérsela─. Ya eres una princesa.

─Gou-chan, es el peor castigo que has puesto ─se quejó Sousuke, sin embargo aferró a su mejor amigo por la cintura, cargándolo mientras este, sorprendido, se abrazaba a su cuello en un acto de reflejo─ ¿Así?

─ ¡Sí! Ahora hermano tiene que mirar a Sousuke-kun y sonreír como un tonto y...

─Ya lo habías dicho ─masculló Rin, separándose un poco de su amigo─. Debería odiarte, Gou ─murmuró mientras hacía la pose indicada por su hermana.

─Rin, pesas. Y pareces niña.

─Sousuke, idiota. Pareces idiota.

─ ¡Así estás bien, hermano! ¡Ahora el beso de princesa! ─Gou se levantó de su lugar y se acercó emocionada. Amaba a las princesas y ahora su hermano parecía una. Sousuke miró a Rin y frunció el ceño.

─ ¡Sólo hazlo rápido! ─gritó el pelirrojo. Sus labios se juntaron por tres segundos. Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente.

Sousuke lanzó a Rin al piso, quien, a su vez alcanzó a empujar a su amigo. Como si se hubiesen sincronizado, se levantaron y corrieron a río.

─Asco, asco, asco ─decía el menor mientras se tallaba la boca con el agua dulce de aquél lugar.

Sousuke, por su parte, tomó un puñado de tierra y se la restregó en la boca para después meter la cabeza al río. Cuando salió, respiró hondo y sonrió.

─Ya no sabe a Rin.

─ ¡Te odio, Gou! ─gritó el pelirrojo mientras lanzaba la tiara a la pequeña─ ¡No vas a volver a ver esa tontería de princesas! ¡Qué asco!

─Hermano... ─susurró la niña antes de echarse a llorar. Rin, arrepentido, se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó.

─Era broma, Gou... Si quieres las veré contigo...

Ese día, Rin había tenido que usar la tiara por el resto del día y, además, soportar las burlas de su mejor amigo.

Sí, aquel lugar se llevaba sus más grandes y vergonzosos recuerdos.

Era increíble que, doce años después, volvieran a compartir un beso en ese lugar.

Rin pensaba que era aún más increíble el cómo un mes después de aquél que había clasificado como uno de los mejores días de su vida, Sousuke hubiera cambiado de tal manera. Aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba se había perdido.

A cambio de posesividad.

Sousuke no podía evitarlo. Lo que sentía por Rin era único. Fue por ello que, en cuanto Haru quiso luchar por el pelirrojo, su corazón se había endurecido un poco.

Rin era suyo y de nadie más.

El deseo de monopolizar a aquél pelirrojo lo embriagó. Su racionalidad quedó oculta con aquella sonrisa que no volvió a mostrar. Sabía que estaba lastimándolo.

Pero no se detuvo.

Nadie, mucho menos Nanase, tenía derecho a reclamar algo que, por derecho, le pertenecía. Sousuke había amado al pelirrojo mucho antes que el ojiazul. Habían experimentado tantas cosas juntos... No podía simplemente dejarlo.

Sin embargo, Rin cada vez estaba más reacio a sus caricias. Le gritaba que parase y solía golpearlo si no obedecía. El pelinegro quería consumar su amor. Rin se negaba rotundamente a ello.

Amarlo dolía.

Porque Sousuke era consciente de que el ojicarmín jamás dejó de amar a Haruka, que simplemente quería creer y convencerse de haberlo superado. Quizá él si le gustaba a su amigo. Pero no era suficiente, quería ser amado. Hacerle el amor sería una buena manera de sacar a Haru de la partida.

Y un día, ese en que Rin le comentó que no amaría a ninguno de los dos, la furia lo embriagó. Debía amarlo.

Iba a hacer que lo amara, incluso si Rin se negaba.

Y a punto estuvo de hacerlo. Rin había gritado, lo había intentado golpear. Pero Sousuke logró dejarlo en paños menores. Y entonces, mientras miraba las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del menor, lo recordó.

Makoto.

Una amable voz acompañada de una amigable sonrisa y mirada cálida. Ese chico que solía regañarlo con la mirada cuando hacía algo que no resultaba agradable, aunque nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Ese quien, días atrás, lo tomó por los hombros y con aquella amable actitud musitó:

─Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Yamazaki-kun. No querrás herir a Rin, créeme.

No había amenaza alguna, pero Sousuke había sentido algo extraño en ese momento. Así que, limpiando las lágrimas de su mejor amigo, rogó perdón. El pelirrojo estaba furioso, no asustado, lo supo cuando se puso a gritarle sobre lo mucho que le sobraba y le faltaba para ser una mujer. Sousuke amaba a Rin, pero...

Estaba desconcertado.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 _Lo prometido es deuda xD perdón por toda la demora_


	4. Capítulo 4 OS: Regla once: usa lubricant

_Advertencia: Lenguaje explícito, contenido sexual_

 **Regla número once: Usa lubricante**

 ** _Sábado, 5.00 p.m._**

Rin estaba sumamente nervioso. Sus pies se hundían en la arena, quizá no debía quitarse los zapatos. Las olas arremetían contra la orilla de la playa, el viento helado venía desde el mar, el sol estaba cubriéndose por nubes que posiblemente anunciaban tormenta y su camisa no era lo suficientemente gruesa para cubrirlo del frío. Estaba saliendo mal. Observó la mesa que había arrastrado hasta ahí con ayuda de Sousuke. Quizá debía volver a meterla dentro de la pequeña cabaña que le había costado miles de yenes solo por un día de renta. Dios. Eso no era lo que tenía planeado. Las cosas no debían ser así.

Se sintió patético, ¿qué clase de mierda estaba haciendo?

Iba a quitarlo. Deshacerse de todo lo que un día consideró una brillante idea y mandar un texto a Haru diciéndole que no iría. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Pero un jadeo ajeno le sorprendió.

Sus mejillas se encendieron con rapidez mientras daba media vuelta, preparado para la posible burla de Haruka. Pero este estaba embelesado.

¿Podía Rin ser más romántico? ¿O quizá eso rayaba lo cursi?

Un cartel enorme estaba colgado en el pórtico de la cabaña y en él, escrito con bonita caligrafía, se leía perfectamente un "Te amo, Haru'". También estaba decorada con dibujos. Un tiburón y un delfín. A Haru no podía gustarle más, aunque en definitiva era cursi.

Una mesa se encontraba frente a la cabaña decorada con un mantel rojo claro y un ramo de flores. Un ramo idéntico al que antes él le había regalado al pelirrojo, quien tomó el arreglo en sus manos y, con la mirada clavada en el mar, exclamó:

─Eh... Es para ti. Toma.

Y Haru las tomó con una leve sonrisa. No había otra descripción para ello, pues claramente era una velada romántica. Rin olía a... Dios, no podía ser.

─Planeaba que cenáramos afuera... Pero hace frío y...

─ ¿Por qué hueles a caballa? ─el chico se sonrojó notablemente.

─ ¿Se me pegó esa cosa? ─tomó su propia camisa y la olfateó─ Agh. Esto no debía ser así.

─Rin...

─Yo... Bueno... En verdad no se me ocurría nada... Tú saliste con Kisumi después de prometer que no lo harías y pensé que iba a perderte. Y entonces me di cuenta de que enserio había pensado que te perdería y eso significaba que... Bueno... Haru, estuvo mal todo lo que hice y nada de lo que haga en el futuro podrá compensarlo. Pasaste por mucho a causa mía.

─Rin... ─el pelirrojo siguió mirando el mar mientras Haru colocaba las flores devuelta en la mesa.

─Pensé que podría hacer algo grande... Pero en realidad no pude pensar en algo que pudiese borrar el pasado. Así que me dediqué todo el periodo de vacaciones a trabajar en esa cosa de gatos y como ayudante de cocina en una pescadería.

─Tú...

─Cállate, estoy hablando ─escupió el pelirrojo, pasando una mano por su cabello y suspirando─. En fin... Sé que esto no es ni medianamente bueno... Pero enserio...

Rin no pudo continuar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Haruka lo atraía hacia sí en un beso lento que el pelirrojo no dudó en responder. Su cintura fue atrapada en brazos del pelinegro mientras rodeaba el cuello del mismo con sus propios brazos.

Lo amaba.

Toda preocupación se esfumó. Rin saboreó la boca ajena mientras Haru exploraba su cavidad con la lengua. Se atrevió a morderle el labio cuando se separaron.

─Entonces, ¿por qué hueles a caballa?

─ ¿Por qué no lo averiguas, Nanase?

Las gemas azules de Haru brillaron mientras se separaba de Rin, tomaba las flores y entraba a la cabaña, seguido por el mismo.

Tulipanes blancos y azucenas azules.

La cabaña estaba adornada con ellos. Había muchos marcos de fotos. Fotos del equipo de natación con Rin, de cuando eran pequeños e incluso fotos suyas junto al pelirrojo que jamás había visto. Y además olía delicioso. Pasando la impresión principal, Haruka se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, admirando todo.

─ ¿Cocinaste tú?

─Sí. Bueno... Nada se compara con tu miso de caballa. Pero enserio intenté...

─Gracias, Rin ─el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, rascándose la nuca.

─Ya está. Me avergüenzas... ¿Quieres comer ya?

La tarde pasó entre bromas sutiles y comentarios del pasado. Rin no cocinaba tan mal, de hecho a Haru le encantaba cada platillo que el pelirrojo puso frente a él. En definitiva, amaba la idea de Kisumi. Ese idiota rosa había desencadenado el romance del pelirrojo.

Y no podía negar que eso le encantaba.

Rin comentó que había una televisión guardada por ahí y que sería sumamente bueno si se sentaran a ver una película. La idea de Rin acurrucado junto a él no le desagradaba, pero comenzó a preguntarse sobre las intenciones del menor en cuanto, guiado por la curiosidad, abrió una de las puertas que se encontraban al fondo. Era tan oscura que, por la iluminación, tuvo que acercarse para darse cuenta de lo que era. Quizá Rin no había decorado esa parte de la cabaña.

O quizá sí.

Una cama matrimonial yacía en medio de la habitación, pegada a la pared central. Una mesa de noche adornaba cada lado de la misma. Y eso era todo. Por otra parte, estaba la decoración. Pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos habían sido esparcidos a lo largo del mueble y en una mesita había una pequeña lámpara encendida, iluminando un pequeño bote rosado. Haru se acercó y tomó el objeto entre sus manos. El calor llegó a su cuerpo mientras leía la etiqueta -fabricada con papel de libreta- mal colocada.

"Regla 11. Usa lubricante.

No dejes a Rin sin caminar, te lo imploro, Nanase."

Sousuke le agradaba un poco. Arrancó la hoja y observó el frasco de plástico, tenía sabor a frutos. O al menos eso decía ahí. Dejó el lugar tal cual lo encontró y cerró la puerta, caminando lentamente hacia la sala.

¿Llevarse a Rin a la cama?

La idea le agradaba, mas él no era ese tipo de persona. Solo lo haría si Rin daba el primer paso, porque así no se vería como un necesitado.

─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─el pelirrojo sintió el sofá hundirse bajo el peso del pelinegro, quien se encogió de hombros.

─Investigando un poco.

─Ah, bueno, pondré la película...

Haru no quería ver una película, pero, aún así, aceptó. No prestó atención a la trama, sino que se dedicó a planear estrategias de ataque. La cercanía del menor le ponía nervioso y el hecho de recordar que había tenido un sueño húmedo con él -en realidad fueron más- no ayudaba en nada.

En el primer movimiento, tomó la mano de Rin.

El pelirrojo pareció cómodo con el hecho e incluso entrelazó sus dedos. Haru celebró en su interior, por su atrevimiento. Pero Rin era más atrevido y no tardó mucho en hacer el segundo movimiento, acurrucarse contra el ojiazul. La respiración del pelinegro se cortó. No se había preparado para ello. Muchos creerían que él era indiferente a ese tipo de cosas, pero no era así. Tardó un minuto reponerse del contraataque, quizá porque él, a diferencia de Rin, conocía el final que quería darle a la noche. La planeación duró cinco minutos y, armándose de valor, Haru continuó.

En el segundo movimiento, hundió la nariz en su cabello.

La cabeza de Rin olía a flores y sus hebras eran suaves. El menor se giró un poco y observó el cuello de Haru mientras éste se acomodaba para besarle la coronilla. Bien, era claro que Haru quería besarlo. Giró el rostro un poco más y observó las orbes azules del mayor para después bajar la vista a sus labios.

En el tercer movimiento, Haru unió sus labios.

El sonido de la película quedó atrás mientras ambos se dedicaban el uno al otro. Sus labios, que comenzaron rozándose con suavidad, se movían apasionadamente sobre los contrarios, enredando sus lenguas y sacando jadeos de sus gargantas. Entonces sucedió.

Rin logró acostar a Haruka sobre el sofá.

El pelinegro se tensó levemente. El menor apenas sabía sobre el sexo entre hombres, a diferencia suya -había investigado. Rin mordió el labio inferior de Haru mientras éste intentaba cambiar la situación, sus afilados dientes le excitaron. Acariciaba sus costados mientras sus lenguas volvían a encontrarse y entonces, mientras le apretaba las piernas, el pelirrojo se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

La cordura se perdió.

Las manos del mayor se colocaron sobre el trasero contrario y lo apretaron, pegándolo más a sí. El grito de sorpresa de Rin se ahogó en los labios de Haru y pronto olvidó la tensión que lo invadió por un momento. El pelinegro tomó impulso, sentándose con Rin encima. Los brazos contrarios no tardaron en rodear su cuello mientras el beso se profundizaba y Haru daba caricias torpes al menor.

El ojiazul, armándose de valor, se levantó, cargando a Rin. El pelirrojo no tardó en separar sus labios, causando que Haru trastabillara, por lo que tuvo que apretar el agarre que sus piernas ejercían en la cintura del contrario.

─ ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ─cuestionó con la respiración agitada. Haru reforzó el agarre y le besó la barbilla.

─Vas a la cama conmigo ─Rin frunció el ceño e intentó bajarse, mas el pelinegro apretaba sus piernas y solo lograba hacer que se tambalease.

─ ¿¡Estás loco!? No hay ninguna cama en éste lugar.

Aquello confirmó sus sospechas. Sin más, atacó los labios del ojicarmín, pese a sus reclamos, y caminó hacia la habitación del final del pasillo. No se preocupó por cerrar la puerta, cayó en la cama sobre Rin y continuaron besándose. Tal parecía que el pelirrojo comenzaba a aceptar la situación.

Haru mordisqueaba los labios del menor, deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos emitidos por el otro, mientras acariciaba la piel caliente del torso contrario. Sus manos recorrían el pecho de Rin mientras éste le pegaba más a sí, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. El pelinegro pellizcó los pezones del ojicarmín, provocando un gemido que calentó su sangre y aumentó su erección. Se sacó la camisa con rapidez mientras Rin imitaba su gesto para después atraer al otro nuevamente, lamiendo sus labios y jugando con su lengua.

Le encantaba sentir la filosa dentadura del pelirrojo rozando su lengua, la piel contraria erizándose bajo su tacto, el choque accidental de sus erecciones. Rin parecía disfrutarlo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos acariciando la espalda de Haru lo demostraban. Pero también podía sentirse la tensión, pues ambos eran inexpertos.

La lengua del mayor recorrió el pecho del pelirrojo, deteniéndose en sus puntos rozados mientras sus manos desabrochaban los pantalones del contrario. El ojicarmín se irguió levemente, sintiéndose de pronto ansioso. Con manos torpes, desabrochó la hebilla del pantalón de Haru y se sacó el propio, quedando en paños menores frente a la mirada hambrienta del pelinegro, quien terminó de desvestirlo y desvestirse.

─Yo no sé... Haru, no sé hacerlo ─jadeó Rin mientras el otro mordía sus pezones.

─Solo relájate.

No quiso decir que había investigado. Se estiró hacia la mesita de al lado y tomó el bote de lubricante. Cayó la incruelidad de Rin con un beso húmedo mientras vertía el líquido sobre sus dedos. Abrió más las piernas del pelirrojo, posicionándose entre ellas, y acarició su entrada.

─ ¡Ah! Haru, esa cosa está fría... ─el gesto del menor se arrugó cuando uno de los dedos del contrario se introdujo en su interior. Apretó las sábanas─ Se siente extraño...

─Tengo que prepararte, o dolerá.

Los dedos de Haru se abrían en el interior del pelirrojo, arrancándole gemidos de dolor y placer. Su interior era caliente y húmedo, Haru perdía la paciencia, pero las quejas de Rin lo ataban a la racionalidad. O bueno, eso intentaba. Rin gemía sin reparo, eso excitaba al pelinegro en demasía, más aún por el hecho de que sabía que sería el primero. Su erección ya dolía cuando perdió la paciencia, colocando su miembro en el trasero del pelirrojo e introduciéndolo lentamente tras quitar los dedos de su interior.

─ ¡Eso duele, Haru! ─se quejó Rin, intentando empujar al mencionado. El pelinegro ignoró lo que Rin decía, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía ahora, el pelirrojo no se dejaría después. Alzó las piernas del menor, asiéndolas con fuerza, y se recostó sobre el mismo para besarlo mientras seguía irrumpiendo en su interior.

La respiración del pelirrojo se había entrecortado, sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda del mayor y las lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos. Lloriqueaba levemente mientras sentía a Haru dentro de sí. Pronto, el ojiazul se quedó quieto, abriendo los ojos y observando la cara llorosa de Rin.

─Ya está, Rin.

─ ¡No lo digas así! ─gritó─ Y no te muevas. Duele como mil infiernos ─una oleada de groserías en inglés se abrió paso por los labios enrojecidos de Rin. Haru sonrió, besándole suavemente.

─Eres tan lindo... ─murmuró. Besó su mejilla, pese a las quejas del pelirrojo -quien se había sonrojado aún más- y asió su cadera.

─No, no, no, Haru. No te muevas. Duele... ─un chillido salió de su garganta cuando Haru murmuró un "Lo siento" y comenzó a embestirlo.

Sentía que se rompía por dentro. No había forma de que eso pudiese llamarse sexo. El sexo era placentero, ¿no? ¡Él moría lentamente!

Haru se dio cuenta de ello y, soltando una de las piernas del menor, envolvió el miembro del contrario con la mano, comenzando a masajearlo mientras seguía embistiéndolo. El dolor pronto pasó a ser pasado, los gemidos de Rin se hicieron más audibles y los jadeos de Haru aumentaron. El pelirrojo abrazaba con firmeza la espalda de Haru, encajándole las uñas.

Rin se arqueaba sobre sí mismo tras cada embestida del mayor. Se avergonzaba de gemir tan fuerte, un sonido agudo y erótico que emanaba de su garganta. La excitación podía con él y pronto sintió una presión en su vientre. Su semen mojó ambos abdómenes, dejándolos pegajosos. Haru sintió el esfínter de Rin apretarse y terminó dentro suyo. Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose cansado. Rin jadeaba.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste el lubricante? ─cuestionó el menor mientras Haru se acomodaba en la cama y lo atraía hacia sí en un abrazo.

─Sousuke lo dejó. Agradécelo, de lo contrario te habría dolido mil infiernos más.

─Voy a matarlo ─susurró, acurrucándose contra el pelinegro, quien le acarició la espalda y besó su frente─. Pero primero te mataré a ti, no siento el cu...

─Rin, no lo digas de esa forma ─El pelirrojo bufó antes de morder el hombro de Haru.

─Si dejaste marcas, te juro que...

─Te amo, Rin ─murmuró Haru, callando al pelirrojo.

Eso era... Lo que siempre había querido, desde los doce años o incluso antes. Ser amado por la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Por quien influía en toda su vida. Por quien se perdió, quien lo salvó. Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. Eso era. La sensación era única. No quería perderla. Era cálido. Haru era para él. Él era para Haru.

─También te amo, Haru.

* * *

 _¡Lo siento! No suelo escribir lemon romántico, so... Enserio, perdonen la tardanza_


End file.
